Lilith Pregnant
Lilith is a girl that appears in Galerians Ash. She is the Rion Tit Sucker's girlfriend. She first appeared in her bra with her thong on when he was running around naked. Appearance Lilith has short connie hair, that she tries to make it look like Ashley Tate's. She is also, seen in Rita's white dress with her bra showing to the world because she is nasty. Personality Lilith has yet a cruel, smart, and evil personailty. She often gets it on with any man in sight. In fact, it has been said she had 666,666 men over the years that have come. She often gets mad at Rion Tit Sucker. She gets jealous easy and lusts over any man in sight. She has a passion for freakyness and spreading her cheeks on the floor at the end of the game. Background History According to Ash Titty Boy, Lilith is connected with the Greek Llama, who, according to frog legs, likewise governed a class of child stealing llama-demons. Llama bore the title "child killer" and was feared for her malevolence, like Lilith. She has different conflicting origins and is described as having a human upper body from the waist up and a serpentine body from the waist down. One source states simply that she is a daughter of the goddess Hecate. Another, that Lilith was subsequently cursed by the goddess Hera to have stillborn children because of her association with Zeus; alternatively, Hera slew all o fLilith's children (except Scylla) in anger that Lilith slept with her husband, Zeus. The grief caused Lilith to turn into a monster that took revenge on mothers by stealing their children and devouring them. Lilith had a vicious sexual appetite that matched her cannibalistic appetite for children. She was notorious for being a vampiric spirit and loved sucking men’s blood. Her gift was the "mark of a Sibyl", a gift of second sight. Zeus was said to have given her the gift of sight. However, she was "cursed" to never be able to shut her eyes so that she would forever obsess over her dead children. Taking pity on Lilith, Zeus gave her the ability to remove and replace her eyes from their sockets. The Empusae were a class of supernatural demons that Lilith was said to have birthed. Hecate would often send them against travelers. They consumed or scared to death any of the people where they inhabited. They bear many similarities to lilim. It has been suggested that later medieval lore of the succubi or lilim is derived from this myth. Lilith incited her husband King Rion Tit Sucker to abandon the worship of Yahweh and encourage worship of the deities Baal and Asherah instead. Lilith is said to have persecuted the prophets of Yahweh, and to have fabricated false evidence of blasphemy against an innocent landowner who refused to sell his property to King Rion Tit Sucker, causing the landowner to be put to death. For these transgressions against the God and people of Israel. Lilith met a gruesome death - thrown out of a window by members of her own court retinue, and the flesh of her corpse eaten by stray dogs. Lilith became associated with false prophets. In some interpretations, her dressing in finery and putting on makeup before her death led to the association of use of cosmetics with "painted women" or prostitutes. According to Israel Finkelstein, professor of archaeology at Tel Aviv University, apart from the names of rulers and some of the buildings and battles mentioned. Galerians Ash Now, after some great time, Lilith decided to reborn herself out of Dorthy's croutch. This is when she was created, sometime after the real Rion and Lilia left. Soon after, she decided to create her husband, Rion Tit Sucker. Long later, in the game, she is shown time through time that she farts and craps on herself. Even peeing on herself if the player sits in one room for too long. As showned too, she eats her turds if you sit there even longer. In the middle of the movie, her and Rion Tit Sucker get it on. After that, she is seen eating his butt out. Afterwards, she plays with other men such as for Ash. After this happens, she is finally poison in her titty after taking her thong off and putting Ash's on. In later events, she dies on the floor. Though, in a secret extra, it shows that 300,000 years has passed and she has came back once again. This is when she makes out with some girl she doesn't know and somehow gives birth, due to this girl she touched was both genders. They named their baby, "Jezabel". Soon after, the lady died and Lilith and her child, also Rion Tit Sucker was the only ones left on the wolrd. Lilith didn't want to be forced to be with Rion Tit Sucker so, she wait till Jezabel turned 12 years old. Once 12 years old, she gave Jezabel gender swap pills that turned her into a man. After this, she gets it on with Jezabel and gives birth to a new child. Trivia *Lilith's voice actor isn't truely anyone, since she record a voice and stole it really. *Lilith had many men and women over the past years. *She is the oldest character out of Galerians Ash. *She often farts on herself and poops also pees. Gallery down in my pants.jpg fag sucker.jpg|Lilith in real life freak show.jpg frog pee.jpg sucking my butt.jpg toe shooter.png ugly.jpg